In the End
by TomiShaped
Summary: Harry Finally Meets Voldermort In The Final Battle, But When Times Comes To Die, Harry is unsure If He'll Make It Or Not. Slash, Many Cuples in this story, HPGW HPDM RWHG are just a few


**Chapter One**

_All Bad Comes With Some Good_

Harry sits on his bed; these last two weeks had been horrid for him. He was exhausted, as he was not sleeping well lately. Every time he even tempted to close his eyes all he could see was Snape, Malfoy, or Dumbledore, none of which he wanted to see in the only time he was supposed to have away from thinking about them. His back was against the wall and he nodded in and out of sleep, he promised Dumbledore he would come back to the Dursley's, and he wasn't about to break that promise. Dumbledore was gone, and he knew this, but he couldn't have cared less, a promise to that man was still a promise, and refused to break it no matter what his head kept trying to tell him.

Harry laid his head against the back on the wall and closed his eyes. He had been staring out the window for the past four hours waiting patiently for a letter from Ron or Hermione like he had been doing every day for the past two weeks.

_The first letter I get from one of them, we're gone. Well… after the wedding… then we go… they won't let me go myself, so the moment I get a letter, we're off._

These words played threw Harry's mind constantly, thinking about leaving with his friends was the only thing that kept his mind off of everything that had happened less then a month before. "We're gone…" Harry whispered softly before falling asleep.

**xXxXxXxXx**

_"It's your fault, Harry."_

_Harry looked around him, "My fault, what do you mean it's my fault?" He didn't know who was talking to him, and he couldn't see anyone._

_"It's because of you that I'm dead. That we're dead, all of us."_

_He knew this voice… but no… he wouldn't… it wasn't… "I didn't do it!"_

_"You did, Harry." It was a different voice this time, the voice of a lady, a voice Harry heard whenever the dementors where near._

_"No! Mum! It's not my fault! I… I didn't do it on purpose." Harry turned around again and saw five people looking back at him, his mother, his father, Cedric Diggory, Sirius Black, and in the back looking at him from his half moon spectacles was Dumbledore._

_"You let him kill me, Harry. You knew the whole time; you wanted me to go with you so you could seem like a hero." Cedric said, his voice hissing in Harry's head._

_"No, you're confused! I would never do that."_

_"You let all of us die, Harry, you could have prevented it, but you didn't. You just let us fall to our death's while you still stand around, alive, looking like such a little god-damned hero." Sirius words were cruel, hurtful, and directed harshly at the teen._

_"N… n…. no… I couldn't help… I couldn't save…"_

_Dumbledore walked in front of all of them, staring at Harry with cold sad eyes. "No more lying Harry, you know you can't win anyways. You pushed away everyone who can help you, what are you going to do? Push Ron and Hermione away next? Just let them falls to their deaths by the hands of Snape or Malfoy or some other DE just like you did me. There is no hope for you, my boy, you are no better then Voldemort himself, you good as well killed us all."_

_"No! Stop! Stop talking!" Harry yelled falling to his knee's in front of Dumbledore._

_"No better then Voldemort, or Wormtail, or Snape, or Belltrix. You are just like them in every aspect."_

_"NO!"_

**xXxXxXxXx**

"Harry? Harry com'n wake up."

"No… no… no…" he kept mumbling in his sleep.

Ron looked at Hermione, a worried expression on his face, "What is going on with him?"

Hermione pushed Ron aside. "Harry," She shook his shoulders, "Wake up, now."

Harry's head slopped to the side but he still muttered, "No… No… No…"

Hermione looked around the room looking for something to tell them why this boy wasn't waking up. She looked on the table by his bed and shook her head seeing a small vile, "He wont wake up for another couple hours at least."

"Why? What did he take?" Ron asked, acting more like a worried parent then a friend.

"Its just a sleeping potion, I gave him a few on the Hogwarts Express knowing full well he was having a hard time sleeping as it was." Hermione said putting the vile back on the table.

"Well… what do we do now?" Ron asked confusedly.

"We wait…"

Ron sat in a chair and held out his arms for Hermione. Hermione smiled and sat in his lap, she felt Ron's arms wrap around her waist and she put her head on his shoulder, falling into a light sleep.

"Awwww… would you look at that. How cute you two are together." Harry said mockingly looking at his two friends.

Hermione's head shot up almost immediately and looked at Harry, "Very funny, Potter." She said with a smile as she hit Ron in the chest.

Ron's head shot up and he looked at Hermione and blushed. "Oi, morning Harry." He yawned and his arms released Hermione and she climbed from off his lap over to Harry's bed. "Oo' 'edy 'o go." Ron asked threw a stifled yawn.

Hermione held out a hand for Harry who took it and got off the bed. "Yeah, I am." He said grabbing a book off the bed and throwing it in the trunk.

Hermione smiled, "How have you been?"

Harry shook his head, "Fine… well... as fine as I can be I guess."

"I understand that you miss him, Harry."

"No, Hermione, you don't understand. You don't have them in your head every day and every night telling you it's your fault your dead." His anger and frustration was rising, he tried to keep calm, but it wasn't working.

"Harry, just tell us-"

"I don't wanna talk about it, okay?" Harry snapped locking the trunk.

Hermione looked over at Ron, who was basically remaining quiet. She shook her head at him and looked back at Harry, "Harry, listen you have-"

"Drop it, Hermione. If I start talking about it, I will just get upset, and then I'll start yelling, and then I'll yell at you two, and I am not about to let that happen." He said silencing Hermione up at once.

She opened her mouth to speak anyways, but decided against it when she got a look from Ron. "Oh all right, Harry. Let's just go back to the burrow before Ron's mum has a heart attack that we are not back yet."

Harry nodded and the three left the Dursley's.

**xXxXxXxXx**

"Ron! Hermione! Mum, their back!" Ginny called from the doorway.

Mrs. Weasley ran out the door looking extremely cross, "What were you lot doing all night! For all I know you could have been killed, or captured or something like that!"

"Mrs. Weasley, it was my fault, I had taken a sleeping potion and they couldn't get me up. It would have been useless to send an owl for it would have gotten here probably the same time we did." Harry said quickly cutting in. "They just stayed there."

Mrs. Weasley eyes the three suspiciously before actually letting her face break into a smile, "Well now, Harry dear. This way, all of you, breakfast is just about ready."

Hermione and Ron walked to the house hand in hand, Hermione was blushing and Ron was smiling. Harry smirked and walked behind.

"Harry, can I talk to you?"

Harry spun and saw Ginny looking at him, "Uh… yeah sure, Gin." He said turning around.

"We'll be there in one minute, mum." Ginny said pulling Harry aside.

"What is it?" He asked as he looked at her. His heart gave a leap, why did he say he would come and talk to her? He knew perfectly well what this was about.

"I still want to be with you, Harry." Ginny said, her long red hair coving half of her face.

"Ginny, I already told you, we can't be together. I can't loose you too." Harry said.

"Harry-"

"I need to protect you, Ginny." Harry said turning his back on her.

"Harry! I can protect myself!" She snapped at him.

"He will make me loose you." Harry said, trying to keep his voice calm.

"You won't loose me, Harry." Ginny said looking at him with sad eyes.

"But you can't promise me this! I wasn't supposed to loose my mum or dad, or Sirius, or Dumbledore. And look! They are all gone! If he can defeat Dumbledore, then he can take you away from me. And I will not even take a chance with it." Harry said with a final tone in his voice.

Ginny ignored it, "No, Harry. He can not take me away from you; I will always be with you! Always! Why don't you get it?" Tears were forming in her eyes.

Harry pushed Ginny's hair behind her ear and wiped a tear off her face, "Ginny, you don't get it. I-"

"Cant you get over your bloody pride for one minute? Can you let yourself be happy for the slightest second?" She said cutting him off.

"How can I be happy with the world being destroyed around me and knowing that it is partly my fault?" He asked the red head in front of him.

"It's not your fault at all. You didn't decide to put the prophecy in motion, You-Know-Who did. You didn't tell Sirius to come to the ministry, he came because he wanted to help, he wanted to, don't you get it yet?" Harry looked away from her and Ginny continued, "You didn't tell Dumbledore to put you in the full body bind curse, he did that because he felt it was best. You didn't tell your mum and dad to stand up for you; they did that because they wanted too. And most importantly, Harry, You can't keep me away from you, because I want you, I want to be with you… I… I love you." She said pulling his face to look at her and staring deep in his emerald green eyes.

Harry froze; Ginny just said three words to him and wanted to cry. She has said so many more things, but these three words made him want to just burst out in tears. As though on cue, tears we're rolling down his face and Ginny was the one to wipe them away this time.

"Don't even try to tell me to take the words back, Harry, because they are true. They belong to you. Harry, why are you crying?" She asked, tears forming in her eyes.

"Because I love you too." Harry said pulling Ginny into a deep kiss.

Ginny's hands wrapped themselves around Harry's neck when they pulled away. "You mean it?"

Harry nodded.

"Oi! Harry! Ginny! Lets go, Fleur and Bill wanna make a speech before they run off to get wedding stuff!" Ron yelled form the door.

Ginny rolled her eyes, "I still don't like Phlegm much." Ginny said linking her arm with Harry's as they walked back into the house.

"Well, she'll grow on you one day." Harry said with a smile at Ginny.

"You two work things out then?" Hermione said grabbing Ron's arm and pulling him away from the doorway so she could see Harry and Ginny.

Ginny and Harry both smiled and nodded.

"Good, now I don't have to feel bad about going out with Ron." Hermione said turnig away and grabbing Ron's arm.

Harry laughed, "Kinda figured that this morning when I woke up and you were in his arms." Harry said with an actual smile, the only one he had felt in weeks.

" 'Arry, Ginny, 'Ermione, Ron, Wat is ze 'old up?" Fleur asked from the other room.

Ginny rolled her eyes, "Nothing Fleur, we're coming." She smiled and walked into the other room with Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

**xXxXxXxXx**

**A/N: **Ok! So... i do not know if i am going to go any further on this... some reviews may help . -loves reviews much so-

Love Always,

Wish x Me x Dead

xx-Kari-xx


End file.
